pokefic 8
by Ashyboy14
Summary: Charmander's rock


Poke-Love Pt 8 By Ashyboy13 Pokemon belongs to Nintendo as well as all the characters. This is based 5 years after Ash becomes Pokemon master. They stay for 3 days at each town/city. Misty/Ash understand Pikachu. I will be doing this in parts. I am tired of doing translations, so you will just see what they are saying. Togepi hid in Misty's pack. 

As we left our heroes, they were heading to the pokecenter that they healed Charmander at. 

Ash: Hey, isn't this were we found Charmander? 

Misty: I think your right Ash. 

Brock: There's the rock were we found Charmander! 

Melanie: You'll have to explain this to me later Brock. 

Brock blushes deeply. 

Brock: S-u-uu-ure Melanie. 

Misty: I want a picture of Charizard on the rock were we found it! 

Ash: Misty, you know Charizard wont do it. It doesn't do anything! 

Misty taps her foot impatiantly. 

Ash: Allright. Charizard, go hop up on that rock. 

Charizard: ( No thank you rockhead.) 

Ash: You see!?! He doesn't do anything! 

With that, Ash storms off to the pokecenter. 

Pikachu: (You should be ahsamed of yourself!) 

Charizard: (What'd I do?) 

Misty: Ash has raised you from a Charmander and you don't give him any respect! 

Charizard: (He's a lame-brain!) 

Misty: That doesn't mean that you have to treat him so badly! 

Charizard looks worried. 

Pikachu: (He's done everything for you, yet you never obey his commands!) 

Charizard: (So?! Why should I?) 

---------------------------------------------------------- 

Later that night though, Charizard lies awake in his pokeball thinking about why he shouldn't obey Ash. I'm hungry. thought Charizard. I'll go polish off that roast. As Charizard goes to the fridge, he hears Misty and Ash coming to the kitchen, and ducks behind the corner. 

Misty: Who left this open? 

Ash: Pobably Brock. 

Ash hets out some fruit and puts it into a bowl. Misty grabs some crossonts. Then Togepi starts crying because he has only had some granola that he found in Misty's pack. 

Misty: Togepi! Oh, you must be hungry! 

Misty grabs some applesauce for Togepi. 

Ash: I wish that Charizard was still a Charmander. 

Misty: Now Ash, you don't mean that! 

Ash: Yes I do. It never listens to me or does anytjing I tell it to. The only time we were friends was when it was a Charmander. 

Misty:Have you ever asked it why? 

Ash: Yeah, but it just sets my head on fire and laughs. 

Misty: Well, Togepi's done. Lets go back to bed. 

Ash: Okay. 

All this time, Charizard has listened to Ash. He realizes that there is no reason for him not to obey Ash. Charizard starts to cry as it realizes that even though it used to be a boon, it is now a object, dragging down Ash. It decided to do something about it. From now on, vowed Charizard; I will obey Ash! 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

That morning... 

Misty: Ash? Are you making breakfast? 

Ash pops up from behind her. 

Ash: No; why? 

Brock: Hey, that smells good Nur- 

Brock: stops his sentence as he sees Charizard cooking waffles,pancakes, and heating syrup for breakfast. 

Charizard: (Hi Brock!) 

Ash wanders downstairs. 

Ash: What's going on? Why is Charizard making breakfast? 

Nurse Joy: I don't know. It just got up at 6 AM and wouldn't let me help or do anything! 

Pikachu spots a note on the table. It reads: To my faithful trainer and his mate Misty, your favorite foods. 

Misty: I wonder why Charizard is acting this way. 

Pikachu: (I heard him sneaking up to get a snack around 4; the same time you two got up!) 

Ash: Awww! He must have heard us talking! 

Ash walks up to Charizard 

Ash: Charizard, I'm sorry if what I said last night offended you... 

Charizard: (It didn't. Actually, it made me see what a worthless pokemon I've been. 

Ash: Charizard, you are NOT a worthless pokemon. And you don't have to make all this food to make up for not obeying me as a Charmeleon or as yourself. 

Misty: Ash's right you know- 

Charizard: (I made eggs for Togepi.) 

Misty: Well, we can't let this food go to waste! Eat up Togepi! 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

After breakfast, our Charizard takes Ash for a ride. 

Ash: Wow! This is awesome! 

Charizard: (Yeah!) 

After they land, Charizard pulls Ash to the rock where he found him. 

Ash: Why are we here? 

Charizard: (I wanted to appologize for being an jerk over the years.) 

Ash: That's OK Charizard. You don't have to appologize. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Misty: Well, Charizard sure is happy now that he knows you don't hate him. 

Ash: I never did. He was just a handfull sometimes. 

Misty pulls Ash closer. 

Misty: Well, I've been a jerk to you the entire pokemon journy! 

Ash: Yuo're forgiven. 

Misty goes into a rage. 

Misty: That was a romantic setup! 

Ash: Chill out Misty, I was just joking. 

Misty: Oh. 

Ash leans closer. 

Ash: But.. since you seemed angry about it, we should make up. 

Misty smiles and takes Ash's hand. Just as they wre about to have the kiss of the century, some of the pokemon make gagging noises. 

Pikachu/Wartortle/Charizard/Ivysaur: HAAAAAK! HAA, HAAAAAAAAAAK! 

Ash: You thinking what I'm thinking? 

Misty nods. 

----------------------------------------------------- 

Misty: Much more romantic. 

Ash: And no chaperones! 

We see Ash and Misty watching the sunset by a lake. 

After they got tired of watching; well, you can guess. 

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Again, send comments/suggestions to svsteve@adelphia.net 


End file.
